The Power Of the Heart
by wildfur123
Summary: There once lived six princesses that lived with their mother, Queen Celestia. Upon realising the unwealthy state of the kingdom she sends her daughters off to meet 5 suitors that she hopes to join their kingdoms together in marriage. But things don't go to planned when the six princesses end up hating these power hungry suitors and start falling for their servants instead. AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time, In a land filled with harmonious creatures lived six pony princesses.

The eldest was a buttercream yellow, with her eyes of teal and heart of kindness she was mellow.

The next was orange, with her green gaze and words spoken true she was honest and would not mess with you.

The middle child was a beauty to behold, with a fair white coat and generous heart of gold.

The fourth princess would giggle all day long, with her coat of pink and large smile she did not hesitate to give a song.

The second youngest was loyal at heart, With her blue fur, her sisters she would not part.

The youngest princess was a calming lavender, she welcomed all as her friends, she had magic without end.

These six beautiful princesses lived within a brilliant castle that shone in the day and sparkled in the night, they lived there with their mother, the Queen. Her name was Queen Celestia, and she loved her daughters with all her heart, although she was worried she would have to end their joyous young days, as they grew closer to the marriage age. Alas she wanted love for her daughters, but the kingdom was caving with little wealth to go around, the six princesses would have to marry if they wanted to save their Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1: The Terrible News

CHAPTER 1

THE TERRIBLE NEWS

Fluttershy finished feeding her animals, her teal eyes sparkling as she gently patted her most favourite pet of all Angel bunny. She loved animals with all her heart, they where life to her here in the castle, as her and her five sisters were not allowed to leave the palace walls without permission and that was only granted for a reason. Sighing the buttercream pegasus gently extended a wing and she pushed away a small squirrel who was trying to hug her hoof.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I have to get back now, it's time for lunch." The kind mare gingerly put down some chipmunks who had scrambled into her mane. The critters simultaneously sighed and hopped out of her way.

"Thank you my friends, don't worry I'll be back to see you soon!" Fluttershy gave a soft giggle as she gave them all one last pet and extended her wings, taking to the skies. The wind blew her silky soft mane in her face as she left the gentle breeze tug at her feathers as she gracefully flew across the blue sky. Seeing the start of the castle grounds she left the castle gardens far behind and flew down to the entrance of the grand castle. With a ruffle of feathers she tucked her wings to her sides and avoided getting in the way of some busy but content servants. She smiled warmly and started walking down the hall.

"Life is so wonderful in the palace!" She surprisingly started to sing.

"With not a problem in place,

"And with animals and trees,"

"I really do believe,"

"Life is wonderful in the palace!" The Pegasus smiled daintily and continued down the hall.

Outside the castle near the gardens Applejack was coming in from the orchard. The orange mare grinned and watched as her sister Fluttershy flew overhead towards the entrance. Racing to catch up with her she entered the grand palace and started singing herself.

"Life is grand in the palace!"

"Where nopony looks at you with malice!"

"With apple trees galore,"

"This place isn't a bore!"

"Life is truly grand in the palace!" The southern accented mare grinned she raced to stand next to Fluttershy.

In the dressing room a gorgeous unicorn was applying her regular eyeshadow when she heard her two siblings sing past the door. Rarity fluttered her deep blue eyes curiously she got out of her seat and opened the door just as they trotted past. Smiling gracefully the White mare joined in.

"Life is fabulous in the palace,"

"Where everything is tied off with lace!"

"With jewels and more,"

"And a highly polished floor!"

"Life is simply fabulous in the palace!" The fashionista giggled and her sisters joined in as they continued down the corridor.

Out of nowhere a hopping bundle of energy came bouncing down the hall, meeting with her three sisters as they continued on to lunch. The pink earth pony giggled with a wide smile and sung in her high pitched but beautiful voice.

"Life is great in the palace!"

"Where everypony has a smile on their face!"

"Where cake is eaten all day,"

"And we can just play!"

"Life is great in the palace!" The party planner princess named Pinkie Pie hopped along with her sisters.

Outside a zooming rainbow trail was left in the wake of a cyan blue Pegasus as she dashed towards the castle, it was lunch time! Rainbowdash gave a smirk and flew with all her might towards the castle entrance, just in time to hear Pinkie Pie singing all the way down the corridor. Touching on the ground the mare caught up to her four older sisters and sang herself.

"Life is awesome in the palace!"

"Where i can challenge anyone to a race!"

"Where nopony can beat me,"

"No, there is no defeat!"

"Life is awesome in the palace!" The five mares trotted along past the library.

After another round of singing the lavender mare closed her book. "I guess it's time for lunch!" She sighed and placed the book back on it's shelf. Opening the grand library door she joined the line of princesses and sang her part.

"Life is lovely in the palace!"

"I certainly love reading the atlas!"

"Where I can read all day long, and not get interrupted by a song!" The mares sheepishly smiled at this line from the youngest sister.

"Life is lovely in the palace!"

The bookworm called Twilight finished and they were nearing the door to the lunch room. The six princesses stopped and simultaneously raised their hooves and opened the large wooden doors in front of them. Immediately they were overwhelmed by the scent of glorious food cooking in the kitchen, while servants and cooks dashed back and forth. In the middle of the room sat a large round table, behind it a glorious throne which sitting upon it was a tall white alicorn, her flowing mane a series of blues, pinks and greens that had sparkles intertwined into the hair that shone like the sun in the sky. "My children!"'the Queen exclaimed smiling graciously as her kids lined up before her. "Good afternoon Fluttershy" the alicorn nodded as the butter coloured pegasus did a curtesy then moved to her spot at the table.

"Good afternoon, Applejack" she greeted her next eldest who gave a simple bow before taking her spot.

"Good afternoon Rarity" Celestia smiled towards her third child who did an elegant curtesy and hurried off to her seat.

"Good afternoon Pinkie" the pink earth pony have a wave and a giggle before bouncing towards her spot.

"Good afternoon Rainbow" the alicorn extended a wing and Rainbowdash gratefully slapped her own wing against it in a kind of mother daughter greeting. The blue Pegasus then rushed to her chair.

"And good afternoon Twilight" The Queen bowed her head down, her long horn touching her youngest child's. Retracting from the unicorn greeting Twilight spoke "Actually mother we still have twelve minutes until it's officially afternoon... But never mind" the lavender mare sheepishly hurried off to her seat while her mother chuckled at her behaviour.

"Dinner is served!" A chef backed into the room, carrying seven trays using his magic. Instantly the six princesses started drooling at the prospect of delicious food. The chef used his magic and delivered each tray to their respected princess.

"Enjoy!" He bowed before backing up into the kitchen. The six mares removed the lids off their meals and ate ravenously. Celestia was surprised by her daughters' hunger but wanted to let them eat however they wanted, after all she had to break the news soon. The alicorn waited until the eating of food had slowed slightly before coughing to get their attention. Six pairs of eyes stared at their mother wishing for her to make her declaration.

"Children, I have some...interesting news..." The queen paused before continuing.

"You are to get married." It was sudden, out of the blue and the six mares were all silent before they all spoke

"m-married?" They all shouted in chorus and Celestia nodded unhappily. It was silent until Rarity cried

"but mother, we are barely of marrying age!" The unicorn said distressfully and the others yelled in agreement.

"M-marry, but why?" Pinkie's mane deflated slightly and Rainbowdash angrily growled.

"Yeah, why the hay would we have to get married?

Celestia nodded respectfully. She knew this was how they would react, and rightfully too. Using her magic the alicorn grabbed a crystal off of a pedal stool and put it in the middle of the table. Alighting a spell, she hit the crystal and it turned into a exact replica of the kingdom she ruled over. Her children gave cries of awe. Using another spell she zoomed in until they could see one of the streets.

"Wow the city!" Pinkie pie exclaimed and crouched so she could get an eye to eye view of the street.

"Yeah, but why are the buildings so old looking?" Rainbowdash cocked her head confusedly.

"An' where's all the ponies?" Applejack asked, confused herself. "There they are! But oh my, the filthy old rags they are wearing, so last season!" Rarity exclaimed disgustedly while Fluttershy leaned closer to the replica. "B-but why are they wearing those old clothes when they could just get some new ones?" Fluttershy asked while sympathetically looking down on the street. Celestia gazed over at her eldest daughter before sighing.

"They can't... They are too poor." The alicorn exclaimed while her children looked at her worriedly.

"Can't we just like, give them bits or something?" Rainbowdash pointed towards the street frustratedly.

"There is no bits to give, it Is an endless loop, they give us bits so we can keep their water and electricity running and the bits go towards helping maintain the city, but it seems there is not enough work for these ponies to get the bits they need..." Celestia sighed deeply.

"This is why you must marry." The queen took the crystal away, putting it back on it's little pedal stool.

"I'm sorry mother, but I don't think I quite understand..." Twilight blinked up at her mother with her deep purple eyes.

"You have to marry, but you have to marry rich noble ponies from other kingdoms." The alicorn frowned and the children gasped.

"You mean, we aren't even allowed to marry for love?" The gentle pegasus squeaked and their guardian nodded.

"That's just stupid!" Rainbowdash growled, lashing her rainbow tail angrily.

"But mother, we donn't even know any rich colts form other kingdoms!" Rarity spoke up huffily.

"That is why I'm sending the other kingdoms like Canterlot a message now."

"Ya'll are sendin' us off to get married to some snooty noble pony we don't even know?!" Applejack cried in a fit out outrage that was quickly joined in with her sisters. The noise got louder and louder until Celestia interrupted.

"QUIET!" The Queen bellowed and silence fell on the dining room.

"The only way to save this Kingdom is for at least one of you to get married to a rich pony who we can join our kingdoms together with!" Celestia cried, standing up on her throne with her large wings outspread it make herself look more demanding.

"Do you understand?" The Queen whispered dangerously and the six princesses chorused

"Yes mother..."

"Now leave, enjoy your time here as we may have to send you off to meet suitors." The alicorn watched as her six children left one by one heads drooping in depression and as soon as the door slammed shut behind them the Queen crumbled, laying against her throne, a sob escaping her lips.

"I am so sorry my daughters..."


	3. Chapter 2: the call for suitors

CHAPTER 2

THE CALL FOR SUITORS

Each sibling had a different reaction, which would normally be humorous but was not for any sister gathered. Fluttershy raced towards the canterlot gardens, tears streaming down her cheeks that glistened in the light. Applejack roared in fury and went to go buck some trees. Rarity sobbed as loudly and as dramatically as possible, racing to her room to go wallow in ice cream. Pinkie pie's usually poofy mane had deflated and was hanging limply as the normally cheery pony silently dragged herself towards her room. Rainbowdash screeched and flew towards a skylight in the room, bursting through it in a Fit of rage before tearing across the sky. Twilight teared up silently and went to go engross herself in books, hoping to forget of their mother's recent declaration. Twilight herself couldn't believe what their mother had asked of them. To get married! Let alone to a pony they didn't know! Just to save their Kingdom. Sighing the lavender unicorn moved towards her window, glancing at some of her siblings down below. She could faintly see the butter cream coat of Fluttershy moving up and down as she sobbed, being comforted by many animals. Even further in the distance she could see an orange blur she assumed was Applejack kicking the life out of some trees. A rainbow trail was lighting up the sky as her angered sister Rainbowdash flew at top speed. Squinting, Twilight could see past them and into the distance where the streets of the city were. Those ponies living on those streets was the reason why the six mares were getting married in the first place. Angrily the unicorn leaned back inside and slammed the window shut with a Force that rattled the glass. She, being the most understandable out of her sisters could see her mothers reasons, but this was outrageous! Twilight also had an inkling that it wasn't just for the kingdom aswell. Her theory is that their mother did not want them to get married to somepony they love, as that had happened to Celestia long ago, only for her love to be crushed by another Queen, a queen that goes by the name of Chrysalis. But not before she had six daughters of course. Not lingering on these pained thoughts Twilight sighed depressingly before slumping onto her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her deep purple eyes fluttered closed as a single tears slivered it's way down her cheek.

"Cadance, Cadance, I need you to take a message!" The alicorn in question raced down the corridors and burst into the throne room where Queen Celestia sat regally. "Of course your highness!" The pink mare grabbed a scroll and a pen with her magic our of a saddle bag that rested across her hips before turning to the Queen.

"My six daughters are in need of suitors, these suitors must be noble of birth..."

Cadance finished sending the scroll with her magic before turning to the queen. "Is that all your highness?" The pink alicorn asked questioningly.

"Yes, thank you." The White alicorn seemed troubled so Cadance left her to her thoughts. Poor girls, this doesn't seem like something they would willingly go along with... The servant decided to go check on them individually, over the years of the six mares growing From filly to mare Cadance had formed a strong bond with each of them. Going to the closest room the pink pony knocked. After hearing no answer from inside she gingerly opened the door. Seeing that the lavender mare curled up on the bed was snoring slightly Cadance shut the door behind her with a warm, but concerned expression. Moving to the next room she knocked and immediately got an answer from inside. "GO AWAY, CAN'T YOU HEAR I'M DEPRESSED?!" Sighing Cadance heard bawling from inside and opened up anyway. Rarity was sprawled across her bed. Sobbing uncontrollably before shoving spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth, then going back to bawling her eyes out.

"Rarity, Hun you shouldn't be eating like this, especially if you wan't to keep your figure up for those suitors." Cadance took the ice cream in her magic and moved it away, but as her words were spoken Rarity somehow broke into an even louder crying session. Setting the ice cream down the alicorn moved to the bed and sat down upon it next to the bawling Unicom. Wrapping her legs around Rarity in a comforting embrace the mare returned it halfheartedly. The pink alicorn's fur was getting soaked in tears but the mare did not mind. After her sobs had died down and the only sound was the ragged breathing of the White unicorn Rarity spoke.

"You know I always imagined getting married... But not like this..." Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with fresh tears and Cadance smiled warmly at her, brushing the tears away with a hoof.

"I'm sure the suitors are going to be wonderful ponies that will love you, ok Rarity?" The pony in question nodded and Cadance broke their hug, turning towards the door. "I have to go visit the others, will you be okay?" The loving mare asked and the other mare in question nodded, staring at the wall in front of her. Gently shutting the door behind her Cadance moved to the next one along. Opening it a creak she saw Pinkie on the floor, her mane deflated and hanging limply around her face the party pony princess curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth with a sadistic smile upon her lips. Her light blue eyes where not full of sparkles as usual and were almost dead as she stared at the wall ahead. "Pinkie?" The servant warily asked but the pink princess did not turn around, the only sign of Cadance being heard was the flop of an ear and the twitch of an eye. Cadance gingerly trotted into the room, seating herself by the party planner anxiously. After a moment of hesitation she extended her foreleg, and wrapped it around the depressed mare's shoulder. Almost instantly the usually laughter full mare broke down crying, her tears like waterfalls as they sprang from her eyes. "Oh Pinks..." Mi Amore Cadenza wrapped the crying mare in a hug. After a minute of bawling the party planner stopped and pulled herself out of the hug.

"Enough of this foalishness! I have to a job of cheering up others to do!" The mare then grabbed her party cannon that was leaning near the door and bounced doesn't the corridor, entering Rarity's room with a crash. Giggling as she heard Rarity's surprised squeals and the sound of confetti, Cadance shut the door to Pinkie's room and walked down the hall. She ignored the next three rooms completely. She knew the three other mares were not likely to sit and wallow in sadness in their rooms. Cadance was about to trot towards the end of the corridor when light filtered around her. Squinting the mare looked up, and saw the skylight.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, before spreading her wings and launching herself into the sky, flapping her wings every so often she eventually made it through the skylight and into the open air. She let the cool breeze tickle her fur as she soared across the grounds, she knew exactly where Fluttershy would be but it was the other two she was worried about, Applejack had shown she had amazing strength but when angry tended to use her strength to the best of her ability. And Rainbowdash, well, she was already a hothead and often let her temper get the best of her, who knew what those two could be up to right now? She got her answer as a tree suddenly shook tremendously before toppling over. "Uh oh..." Cadance whispered to herself anxiously before flying at fast speeds towards where she had seen the tree collapse. Landing on the soft grass the alicorn began to race towards where she now heard shouts. Cadance reached the end of the knocked over tree, and saw a tree stump leaning over it an orange and a blue mare who were locked in a furious arm wrestle. Their eyes were alit with outrage, their teeth clenched in determination as they battled in strength. Letting her purple eyes travel over the sight before her Cadance could practically see the tendons in their forelegs as they hoof wrestled. "Girls stop, you could get hurt!" The alicorn worriedly demanded. The two mares didn't seem to hear, either that or they ignored her words as they continued their furious battle. "I mean it one of you could get seriously injured-" she was cut off as Applejack and Rainbowdash screeched with anger? Pain? Cadance couldn't tell. With a gasp the servant aimed her horn at the tree stump and sent a powerful beam of magic at it. The blue beam hit both ponies hooves and they were sent flying back with a thud. They both groaned and sat up, rubbing their singed hoof.

"What in tarnation was that for!" Applejack exclaimed as she stood up.

"Yeah! What gives?" Rainbowdash stood up too shaking some grass out of her rainbow name.

"What were you two thinking! You could have seriously hurt yourselves and each other!" Cadance scolded but moved closer to the two sisters. Both mares glanced at each other but didn't seem the least bit sorry. AJ suddenly took her hat off and walked over to the stump. RD quickly followed and the two took a deep breath.

"W-what are you girls doing?" Cadance pondered their strange moves nervously as earth pony and pegasus seemed to be deeply thinking, collecting their thought perhaps? Suddenly both mares gave a cry of fury and launched themselves at each other, tumbling over the stump and into the dirt as they wrestled. Oh they were thinking of a way to unleash their anger... Rainbowdash suddenly grabbed AJ's shoulder with a hoof, slamming the orange mare into the side of the stump. The freckle faced earth pony barely winced as she swiped RD's legs out from under her with a kick. Both princesses tumbled about in the dirt, unleashing their fury in an odd way. Cadance bit her lip, what could she do to keep these two from unleashing their anger together on each other? A spell. That was the only way. Sighing the alicorn powered up her horn, and Waited until both wrestling mares were in her sight before shooting at them, the magic hit them and they were almost instantly frozen, paralysed so to speak.

"Now I need to check up on Fluttershy, if this spell wears off please behave yourselves!" The pink alicorn sighed as she left the frozen sisters to reevaluate their choices.

Cadance neared the castle gardens and frowned sympathetically as she heard sobbing coming from within. Entering the gardens she passed under an archway that was interwoven with vines, leaves and flowers. Her purple eyes flittered over the archway before she heard sobs coming straight ahead. Cadance walked gracefully towards the figure, who was slumped over in grief, birds, squirrels, rabbits and many other creatures fluttering about their pony friend in worry. Cadance picked a flower from the garden bed, and with her magic gently set it in Fluttershy's silky pale pink mane. The butter coloured Pegasus turned slightly, her tear tracks along her cheeks having many a grass stains in them.

"Oh Cadance..." The gentle pegasus whimpered and the alicorn sympathetically lay down next to the mare, removing the blades of grass with a gentle swipe of the hoof.

"How are you holding up Hun?" Cadance asked worriedly and to answer Fluttershy sniffed.

"I'm okay, I'm more worried about how the others are holding up..." Her teal eyes sparkled with concern and Cadance almost cracked a smile.

"Oh Fluttershy, always the kind one you were." At this Fluttershy managed to let a giggle slip loose.

"But if you really want to know..."

"Yes!" The answer was immediate and Cadance couldn't believe how caring and compassionate this mare was, she was the perfect older sister.

"Well I think Twilight cried herself to sleep, Rarity had a bawling fit with ice cream, Pinkie Pie was incredibly scary for about a minute, then went to go cheer up the others. And AJ an RD were tackling each other in a wrestle." Fluttershy gasped at this and then frowned.

"You did break them up right?"

"Well...kind of..."

"We must right away, last time they did that they both came out with something broken!" Before Cadance could react the mare had leapt into the sky, unfolding her wings gracefully and taking off to where she saw the tree fall. Cadences smiled before taking off after her.

The servant followed the princess with her feathery appendages before they both landed on the ground. Fluttershy immediately followed the fallen down tree until they reached the clearing with the stump. Cadance quickly followed and heard the pegasus gasp at the sight of the frozen siblings.

"It's okay, I just used a spell on them just to make sure they stayed put." Cadance explained and the buttercream mare sighed in relief.

"I'll unfreeze them now" the alicorn quickly powered up her horn and sent a beam at the paralysed princesses. Both mares suddenly sprang from where they were with gasps, shaking themselves like a dog would that had just been covered in water.

"What did you do to us?!" Rainbowdash exclaimed shuddering.

"Ah' couldn't move mah' legs!" Applejack found her hat and placed it on her head.

"Just a little paralysing spell" the alicorn giggled at the two sisters frowns.

"Yes now you two need to stop this foalish fighting right now, it accomplishes nothing." Fluttershy spoke firmly but the sisters just groaned.

"But I'm so angry!" RD rolled about the grass.

"Me too!" AJ growled and kicked the closest tree.

"Do these two always chuck tantrums?" The alicorn rolled her eyes at the scene ahead.

"Yes, they are the biggest tanty chuckers right after Rarity." Fluttershy giggled with Cadance and both princesses stopped their actions.

"Hey!"

Celestia watched as the chefs prepared dinner, she wasn't quite sure how her children had reacted, but she knew none of them would be happy. Eventually her daughters filtered in one by one. Fluttershy politely but quietly walked past, Applejack looked her dead in the eye, Rarity was sniffling as she walked past, Pinkie had a forced smile on her face and had lost her bounce. Rainbowdash stood tall and ignored the Queen's presence and Twilight looked like she had just crawled out of bed. "Hello my children..." Celestia greeted her daughters but none answered. Soon dinner was served and eaten silently. And as soon as it was finished six princesses left quietly.

"Okay, we need to talk about this, I need everypony's opinion on the situation!" Twilight took charge, the mares were in Twilight's room sitting in a Circle on the floor as they shared thoughts.

"It sucks!"

"We can't get married, we are too young!"

"What if the suitors are just big dumb meanie Mc meanersons?!"

"Ya'll are dumber than a doorknob if ya'll think I'll go along with this!"

"I can see mothers reasoning but..."

"Okay, okay quiet now!" Twilight hushed the shouts of outrage.

"My personal opinion is that we might be forced to go along with this wether we like it or not. Mother is the Queen guys! She can force us to do anything!" Gasps went all around.

"Like she would punish her own daughters if we refuse!" Rainbow snorted.

"B-but we've never stood up to mother before..." Fluttershy whimpered.

"We might have to darling..." Rarity fluttered her eyes sympathetically and the other shared glances. Suddenly a knock was sounded on the door.

"Come in!" They chorused and it opened showing Cadance.

"Hi girls" the alicorn entered and they moved around so Cadance could fit in the circle

"How are you girls going?" The servant asked the six princesses and Pinkie answered.

"Oh Cadance, we don't know what to do!" She squealed and the Pi k alicorn sighed before silently pondering. After a while of thinking the servant replied.

"I think you girls should do what you think is right." She answered truthfully.

"But how will we know what is right?" Applejack questioned and Cadance lifted her chin.

"You'll know." Chatter started among the sisters again. Fluttershy sighed as her much louder siblings argued and bickered, sharing thoughts, opinions and noting things they hadn't thought of. Something sparkly caught Fluttershy's eye and she turned, seeing the window. The pegasus stood and gracefully trotted towards the window. With a small push of the hooves she opened the window, almost instantly a cool breeze caressed her face, although it wasn't strong enough to blow her mane. She gazed up at the rising moon and the twinkling stars. Her face was bathed in the light of the moon and she leant on the window sill, sighing deeply. Suddenly a butterfly fluttered past the window. Fluttershy extended a hoof, the beautiful insect landing on the tip of her hoof. "What are you doing all the way out here little one?" The gentle pegasus asked the butterfly curiously, the creature fluttering it's wings in response.

"You wan't me to follow you?" She frowned and the butterfly fluttered it's wings again. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw her sisters were still chatting. She locked eyes with Cadance who was staring at her knowingly. The alicorn nodded elegantly with a smile and Fluttershy turned back to the insect on her hoof.

"Lead the way."

The butterfly flew off her hoof and off into the night. Without hesitation Fluttershy unfolded her own wings and leapt off the window sill.

Flying is like music, it's a calming yet passionate pattern that will stick to you like glue. There is nothing like soaring miles above trees that stretch on for miles, the wind blowing your mane, the breeze in your face, the gentle yet firm beat of your wings as your heart pounds with exhilaration. Fluttershy felt all of this as she followed the butterfly faithfully towards their destination. Wherever that may be...

As the trees started dispersing into houses the butterfly did a nosedive towards the little cottages, Fluttershy quickly following with a flying dip. Spiralling after the insect the Pegasus eventfully reached the ground. Ruffling her wings back to her sides Fluttershy looked around curiously. The butterfly fluttered down and landed on her shoulder.

"Where are we my little friend?" She asked softly but the insect didn't reply, instead with a powerful beat of it's wings it took off into the night sky. Frowning the mare faced the cottages. The straw thatched roofs were caving In and multiple of the buildings had cracked walls.

"W-what happened here?" The butter coloured mare whispered as she started to trot down the street, The cobblestone underneath her hooves hard. As she went further down the street she could see ponies. They looked ragged, as if they hadn't bathed for days, the rags they wore teared in many places. Fluttershy passed a mother, she was holding her foal close to her, whispering soothing words in the filly's ear, but when she looked up her eyes shimmered with despair. Fluttershy gasped a hoof to her mouth, he heart ached at the scene before her, we're so these ponies really so poor they couldn't do anything about it? Fluttershy continued on until she reached the centre of the little village. What she saw in the centre was nothing like she had seen before. It was a massive mosaic, made out of little coloured tiles. It was so big she couldn't see the whole picture unless she flew. Unfolding her feathery appendages the Pegasus flew upwards until she could see the whole thing. She gasped. On the side of the mosaic was a picture of a white alicorn, her long pink, blue and green mane stretched across the whole picture. Inside her mane was six circles, each one holding the picture of a foal. Fluttershy's teal eyes widened as she recognised each foal as her sisters and herself. On the other side of the mosaic was pony she didn't recognize, the pony was an alicorn aswell, she was a grayish blue, with a beautiful blue mane that although curled delicately, looked coiled up tight. Around her neck was a black necklace with a picture of the moon on it, just like how Fluttershy's mother had one of the sun. Fluttershy cocked her head, confused, she had never seen this pony before, who was she and what was she doing on the mosaic with their mother and them? Ignoring the questions she let her eyes trail over the circles with the foals in them. Each foal adorned a beautiful crown and necklace themselves. Fluttershy flew back to the ground... She had no idea she and her sisters meant so much to the ponies of the kingdom.

"I have to go!" She cried and took off into the skies back towards the palace.

Upon arriving at the castle she fluttered back inside the window.

"Where have you been?" Twilight scolded worriedly but Fluttershy did not reply immediately.

"I know what is right." This was returned with stares.

"Say what?" The blue Pegasus spoke up.

"We must at least meet the suitors, it is the right thing to do." Silence fell upon the room, but Cadance smiled warmly.

"I'll leave you girls to talk this over" the alicorn left and as soon as the door clicked shut. The ponies madly started squabbling.

"How can we go along with this?"

"What do you mean right thin-"

"Maybe she makes a poin-"

"We can't possibly-"

"QUIET!" The noise was silenced once Twilight shouted,

"And then I was like, pancakes, no waffles! oops..." Pinkie blushed embarrassedly.

"Do you truly believe this is the right choice Fluttershy?" Twilight questioned the eldest sister.

"I do."

"Then is it decided?" The lavender unicorn glanced around the circle of sisters.

"Yep!" A pink hoof went in the middle of the circle.

"You can count on me!" A blue hoof.

"Of course!" A white hoof.

"Eyup!" An orange hoof.

"Yes." A butter yellow hoof.

"Then we shall agree to meeting suitors, wether it be for better or worse..."

The last lavender hoof entered the middle. The six hooves raised up simultaneously before clacking together.

AUTHORS NOTE: first authors note of this story :P okay, so let me know what you guys think as this chapter was a little sketchy. If you couldn't tell Cadance is going to play a big part in this story, as well as chrysalis and Luna how exciting! Now concerning the AJ RD fighting, yeah I don't think they would actually do this, I mean RD is hotheaded but AJ is very collected, but it was very humorous to write and I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	4. Chapter 3: meeting the suitors

CHAPTER 3

MEETING THE SUITORS

Twilight's eyes flickered open when a heavy knock sounded on the door. Twilight groggily rolled over and yawned while saying

"Come in..." She stretched and the door opened, Cadance peering in nervously.

"Twilight, you might want to hurry your mother has some news..."

This fully woke up the lavender unicorn. After some hesitation the alicorn added

"And I don't think you'll like it..." Twilight leapt out of bed, surely they hadn't already found suitors?! Cadance got out of the doorway and Twilight raced out of the room, heading towards the throne room. The pink alicorn followed the lavender unicorn as they reached the heavy double doors. Twilight Sparkle hesitated, wondering what fate lay in store for her before opening the heavy doors. Six heads turned to stare, they belonging to five princesses and one queen. "Ah, Twilight your here." Celestia got down from her throne, greeting her youngest daughter with suppressed emotion.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I- I have a letter from suitors..." Celestia confirmed the six princesses' worries and the mares drooped their heads sadly.

"Do you want me to read it my children?" The queen asked and the mares nodded in unison.

"Dear Queen Celestia,

This is an answer to your call for suitors for your six daughters. I have five sons, princes, that are also reaching the marriage age, I request you let your daughters stay at my castle in Canterlot while they get to know each other. Hopefully we can combine our kingdoms in holy matrimony, until then let me know if you can send your six daughters over. From King Sombra." Celestia finished reading and the girls gasped.

"Five princes?" Rarity curiously batted her eyes.

"Canterlot?" Pinkie wiggled her nose indecisively.

"King Sombra?" Rainbowdash frowned, as she had not heard of such a king.

"Y-yes, that is if your willing to go my girls.." Celestia said uneasily, as if unsure how they would react.

"We should give it a go.." Twilight decided much to the disbelief of their mother.

"We'll never know until we try..." Fluttershy persuaded and the other mares nodded halfheartedly.

"Well then, after breakfast you girls should get packed, who knows how long you'll be gone, and the road to Canterlot is a long one, I'll have to send you before lunch." Celestia declared and the six mares numbly agreed.

The six girls filtered out of the room, saying how they weren't hungry. Cadance was about to follow when she thought of something.

"Your highness?" The alicorn asked the queen.

"Yes Cadance?" Celestia answered with a warm smile.

"Can I accompany the girls to Canterlot?" She asked and the regal mare pondered before answering.

"I don't see why not, now can you help me reply to the letter?" Cadance nodded and got out her quill, ink and parchment, this time with joy as she now was allowed to go with the six princesses to Canterlot.

Twilight finished packing her gear, most of it was books. Shutting the suitcase she sighed. The lavender mare had no clue how long they would have to in Canterlot for, it might be a while before they could return to this castle. "Owlowiscious?" Twilight called, and on cue the owl flew down from the rafters of her room. The avian landed on the lavender unicorn's back. A knock sounded at the door for the second time that day.

"Come In" Twilight Sparkle called halfheartedly, and Cadance walked in.

"I just came to tell you, I'm coming along with you girls to Canterlot! Oh, and your mother wanted you to wear a dress" the alicorn backed out of the room smiling. Twilight grinned, this was going to be so much more bearable with Cadance! Now for a dress...

Twilight wore her gala dress, Rarity made them dresses for the gala every year, it was held in their ballroom after all. The fabric fit her perfectly, it was made for her specifically and it was made for lots of movement. Like dancing. The sisters, being princesses, we're taught to dance at an early age, on both four and two legs.

-flashback-

"That's it Fluttershy, you are a natural!" Celestia giggled And the young filly blushed with the praise. The butter cream filly gracefully balanced on her hind legs, strolling across the room trying to keep her balance. As soon as she crossed the room the foal fell back onto all fours again.

"Good job my sweet" the mother nuzzled her foal, the small Pegasus giggling.

"Okay, Applejack your turn!" The orange filly groaned from the other side of the room.

"Ma, you know ah' hate ball dancin'!" The foal exclaimed whiningly.

"We aren't dancing yet sugar, just get yourself across the room on two legs" the orange filly groaned at this, but stood on her hind legs anyway. The foal wobbled a few steps, struggling to keep her balance before falling on her rump.

"That's it!" The small filly lay down, and rolled herself to the other side, much to her mother and sisters laughter.

"Rarity's turn!" Fluttershy softly spoke looking over at the small filly across the other side. The white unicorn foal stood on her legs, and much to the amazement of her mother twirled herself across the ballroom, her hind legs falling naturally into place as she danced elegantly across the room.

"Brilliant!" Celestia touched horns with her third daughter as Rarity sat next to her other two sisters.

"Thank you, I've been practicing!" The filly's dark blue eyes sparkled from the admiration.

"Pinkie, it's your turn my darling" the queen looked over at her fourth daughter, who instantly stood on her hind legs and waltzed over to her older siblings and mother like she had been doing it from the day she was born. They gasped as the pink filly suddenly flipped herself over, doing a hoofstand before bouncing herself back onto her hind legs.

"Amazing my child!" The proud mother nuzzled her pink daughter, as the filly widely smiled, giggling away.

"Dashie?" The Queen turned back to face her blue foal who was pouting.

"I don't want to!" The foal exclaimed, crossing her arms grumpily.

"Just give it a try?" The alicorn coaxed and the foal sighed before balancing on her back legs. The filly's forelegs wavered around dangerously as the filly struggled to keep her balance. Eventually the wobbling died down and Rainbowdash was able to stand up at straight. Content she was still enough, the rainbow haired foal took a step forward, instantly face planting into the ground. "Ehhh" the filly groaned, sitting back up and instead crawling to her other siblings.

"I hate ball dancing." The blue foal exclaimed, frowning moodily.

"You and me both sister." The orange one sighed back.

"Wanna bust this joint?" The Pegasus asked

"After you!" The earth pony replied, opening the door for her younger sister before exiting herself. Once the door had shut behind the stubborn set of fillies Celestia laughed warmly before turning to her youngest daughter who was attempting to stand on her back legs, wobbling precariously, her forelegs Going around like windmills.

"Relax Twilight, just breath" Celestia gently soothed and the lavender filly found herself taking a step forward.

-end of flashback-

Twilight sighed, those were the good old days.

"And now I'm off to get married!" Twilight groaned to herself, Owlowiscious hooting in reply, ruffling his feathers from where he sat on his perch. The studious unicorn sighed again, she couldn't believe they were doing this! The lavender princess exited her room, suitcase and Owlowiscious on his perch being held in her magic. As she walked towards the exit, she found her sisters exiting their rooms and joining her aswell, suitcases and pets in tow. As the mares edged closer and closer to the carriage that awaited them they found themselves getting more nervous. What were the suitors like? Were they nice? Would they like them? And as they reached the door that led outside they found themselves reluctant to go. "Come on, let's go!"'Pinkie chirped, bouncing outside, A nervous Fluttershy in tow. Rarity huffed and stepped outside, Twilight following her Unicorn sister. Glancing back at the last two she sighed.

"Coming?" Twilight Sparkle asked

"Uh no way, I can't do this!" Rainbowdash panicked her fore hooves over her head. "You and me both sister!" Applejack agreed nervously.

"Come on guys, we agreed to this as a team, you can't drop that now!" The unicorn reasoned but her older sister answered with,

"Ah' ain't budgin'!"

"Come on you stubborn thing you!" Twilight lifted both mares up with her magic before trotting towards the carriage.

"Heh, she called you stubborn!" This received a green eyed glare.

As they neared the carriage the three youngest sisters got in the back seat the three eldest sisters sitting in the front seat. Cadance crawled into the seat next to the carriage driver and Celestia waved down to them from one of the many castle windows. "Goodbye my children!" She called loudly and the sisters all chorused back

"Goodbye!"

The carriage started to roll forward, hitting a few bumps in the road, and they went down a large hill, here they were starting the long and winding journey to Canterlot.

"I spy with my little eye, something...green!" Rainbowdash stated.

"Tree." Twilight guessed without even looking up from the book she was reading.

"What, how did you know?!" The mare gasped, surprised.

"Rainbow, the only things around for miles are trees and rocks, not the mention the last seventy two times you had a go at eye spy you chose a tree!" Twilight groaned, slamming her book shut.

"What are we doing to do then? This is just is boring!" Rarity whined, her dark blue eyes fluttering as she glanced out the window.

"Ooh, I know, let's sing a song!" Pinkie giggled excitedly, throwing her legs up and almost knocking off Gummy, her toothless pet alligator who was resting on her lap.

"5000 bottles of apple cider on the wall, 5000 bottles of apple cider!"

"Take one down, pass it around, you got 4999 bottles of apple cider on the wall!" The pink mare started and there was no stopping her as she continued on the next verse.

"Oh brother..." Rainbowdash groaned before covering her ears.

"No bottles of apple cider on the wall, no bottles of apple cider,"

"Go to the store, buy some more, 5000 bottles of apple cider on the wall!" Pinkie squeaked as she finished, waking the others up from their fitful slumber. The carriage rolled to a stop and the six mares yawned before opening the doors, and collecting their luggage and companions and leaping out of the carriage.

"I can't believe we are here already!" Fluttershy looked around curiously before adding

"I thought Pinkie's song wouldn't last the whole way!"

"Just be dang grateful it did, or she would have started again!" Applejack snorted before stepping forwards, her sisters following behind her. Cadance stepped out of the passenger seat and trotted over to where the girls had started to walk towards a giant castle.

"I think it's bigger than our home!" Pinkie squeaked in surprise and her sisters nodded awestruck at the towering castle above them. On the path ahead walked six figures, drawing ever closer. Once the two groups got closer to each other they realised the other group was made up of six stallions, all unicorns. One unicorn stallion stepped forward, he was a grayish black, with a black mane and tail that swirled around in a way similar to their mothers did. He had a curved horn that was red at the tip and he wore a royal red cloak that covered most of his backside. He glared at the six princesses and their servant with his piercing red eyes before giving a toothy smile.

"You must be Queen Celestia's daughters, I am King Sombra, thank you so much for coming,but first let me introduce you to my sons." The King continued motioning towards the first unicorn stallion behind him.

"This is Prince Blueblood." The white stallion blew his blonde mane out of his eye in a charming matter.

"Prince Trenderhoof." The next stallion was a brown unicorn with also a blonde mane, with a whitish blonde streak through it.

"My twins, Prince Flim and Prince Flam." The two similiar yellow stallions waved with cheesy grins.

"And Prince Shining Armour." King Sombra gestured towards the last stallion, another white unicorn who seemed greatly uninterested.

Cadance stepped forward

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here your highness, I am Cadance and I am accompanying the girls while they stay here." The king nodded appreciatively and Cadance continued.

"This is Princess Fluttershy, Princess Applejack, Princess Rarity, Princess Pinkie pie, Princess Rainbowdash and Princess Twilight Sparkle." The servant finished explaining their names and instantly the five princes formed a circle, chatting away in whispers.

"Don't mind them, their just...organising things..." King Sombra covered for his sons, but the girls could clearly hear their whispers.

"I got dibs on Fluttershy!"

"No way, Twilight is so much better!"

"Are you kidding, Rarity's the true gem!"

"Bags Princess Applejack!"

The princes muttered these in loud whispers and the six mares wore expressions of disgust. Prince shining Armour seemed incredibly uninterested in his brothers' conversation, but he was focused upon the group of mares curiously.

King Sombra suddenly coughed loudly,and the five brothers turned around embarrassedly.

"Now I think you children should get to know each other better, sons, show these lovely princesses to the dining room!" The father took charge and the five princes turned tail, leading the six princess to the dining room.

As the eleven equines entered the room, they started seating themselves around a large oval shaped table. Blueblood grinned charmingly and Scooted a chair back with his magic. Rarity who was next to him fluttered her eyelashes gratefully.

"Why thank you-" she was cut off as she fell, about to take the seat as her own, only for Prince Blueblood to sit in it himself, making her land on her rump. She glared at the prince, who didn't seem to notice her fall.

"Well I never!" Rarity huffed before taking the seat next to him.

"So ladies-" Flim began.

"Care to tell us about yourselves?" Flam finished, the twins in perfect sync.

"I was born on a Tuesday-" Pinkie started but was cut off when AJ shoved an apple in her mouth. Rainbowdash nodded towards Twilight who caught on and winked, she would be the talker for today.

"Well..."

Afterwards the mares gathered in the room they were staying in. The six mares collapsed on their beds.

"Those suitors-"

"We're nothing-

"Like we-"

"Expected-"

"Them-"

To be!" The six princesses continued on the sentence for each other.

"I Mean, that Prince Blueblood, the most selfish stallion I have ever laid eyes on!" Rarity cried, lifting a foreleg to her forehead.

"And those Flim, Flam twins were nothin' more then smooth talkers!" Applejack snorted.

"That Trenderhoof guy just kept cutting us off!" Rainbowdash sat up, punching her pillow in frustration.

"Well I guess Prince Shining Armour wasn't so bad..." Fluttershy put in.

"He was silent the whole time!" Pinkie squealed.

"He seemingly doesn't want to go along with this aswell, perhaps we can be friends." Twilight suggested but the others shared frowns.

"But what are we going to do about the other suitors, I mean we can't just go home immediately, it wouldn't be very polite!" Fluttershy worriedly but her lip.

The others looked around a bit downcast by this realisation. Hoofsteps sounded outside the door followed by a knocking.

"Come in!" The girls chorused and Cadance stepped in, six animals at her hooves.

"Your pets just had a lovely meal and look like they might want a nap" the alicorn giggled as a normal looking Gummy fell over. Pinkie scooped him up in her hooves.

"Well then, we'll just have to get little wittle alligators to bed!" She laughed with a wide smile before tucking the reptile under the covers of her bed. The alligator started snoring, a bubble being blown through his nose. Giggling at this, Fluttershy turned back to the door and saw Angel bounce onto her bed.

"How was your meal Angel?" She asked and the White bunny snorted before crossing his arms.

"I see." The Pegasus relied, before opening her suitcase and fetching a carrot, one which the hare didn't wait to snatch out of her hooves.

"Right, well girls, I'm in the room across the hall, I'll leave you to chat." The alicorn backed out of the room, closing the door with a hoof. The mares simultaneously sighed.

"Group hug?" Pinkie tried to lighten the mood, holding out her arms. The others complied and went over to the fourth sister's bed, joining in on a massive hug.

"It's okay girls, we'll get out of this...somehow..." Twilight anxiously bit her lip as she was hugged by her five older sisters.

Meanwhile in the princes' room. The five brothers were chattering way excitedly.

"Rarity was a true beauty!" Prince Blueblood charmingly grinned.

"I've got my eye on Princess Fluttershy!" Flim declared.

"As I've got one on Twilight!" Flam finished off. Trenderhoof was about to speak when the twins cut him off.

"We know who you like, you smitten kitten!" They chorused teasingly and the unicorn hoofed at the ground embarrassedly.

"What about you Shining, surely you have an eye for the eccentric pink one or the rebellious blue one." Blueblood turned to the youngest brother who was looking out the window solemnly. Shining armour shivered at this.

"How could you talk about these mares as if they are trophies!" The unicorn snapped at his older siblings, they had been nothing but pains since they had returned to their room. Luckily the princesses weren't that bad, they were all kind, generous, loyal, honest... But what really caught his eye was their servant. Cadance her name was, at first her purple eyes had traveled over the brothers skeptically, as if scrutinising them to see if they were good enough for the girls, but once decided she seemed to be so caring. Sighing Shining Armour turned away from the window and slumped onto his bed. Blueblood rolled his eyes before stomping his hoof on the floor.

"Servants, get in here!" He bellowed, swiftly followed by the opening of a door and the scurry of four ponies, what looked like a dragon, and a mix of animals called a draconequus.

"You! Fetch me and my brothers some apple cider, we need to celebrate!" The arrogant prince pointed at the draconequus, the creature in turn snarling silently.

"My name is Discord..." It whispered fiercely, but snapped it's talons, a tray of beverages appearing before the princes.

"And you! Make sure dinner is getting prepared, we want all the best for us and the princesses!" Blueblood didn't even look as he snootily pointed a hoof towards a random servant. The little dragon responded to being pointed at with a quick scurry out the door towards the kitchen.

"The rest of you can leave!" The servants responded to this by swiftly racing out of the room. Shining Armour groaned.

The princesses were trotting towards the dining room, were they were to eat dinner.

"I really don't want to spend dinner with prince snooty!" Rarity snorted and Rainbowdash agreed with a firm nod.

"But we have to turn up, or it would be very impolite of us..." Fluttershy reasoned as the six mares edged closer to the dining room.

"Impolite, smolite!" Rainbowdash waved her elder sister off with a hoof.

"Ah' agree, with the way the acted during lunch they don't deserve for us to be polite!" Applejack rolled her green eyes and Twilight bit her lip.

"We should give them another chance, they were probably just trying to show off and impress us.." The lavender unicorn spoke up but the five other sisters still seemed disinterested.

"Perhaps we can throw them off!" Pinkie squealed. And Twilight curiously cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean throw them off?" The youngest sister confusedly questioned.

"You know, make them think we are weird or something!" The pink party princess giggled. At this Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Rainbow screeched to a stop, sharing a devious glance and a mischievous wink.

"What are you girls planning?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Trust me," Rainbowdash started

"Just leave it to us!" Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie finished. Twilight and Fluttershy shrugged but followed their sisters into the dining room. The six princesses sat down in their chairs, sitting up straight with gracious smiles that lightened up their faces. The princes smiled charmingly back. Blueblood clapped his hooves.

"Servants, give us the food!" The door was opened and was followed by six figures with silver trays in their hooves or magic. Once the food had been served the six servants silently trailed to the back of the room, waiting to see if their masters wanted anything else. Applejack surveyed the area, seeing the princes were eating she grinned deviously and nodded towards RD who was unsuspiciously wearing her cool glasses. Seeing the nod the blue Pegasus removed her glasses and tucked them under her wing.

"I just noticed, you princes haven't told us anything about yourselves!" Rainbowdash started and the princesses smiled innocently.

"Well, I enjoy all things apple." Trenderhoof smiled hopelessly at the uninterested orange mare across from him.

"Really? Because I can bake all things apple, Apple pie, Apple strudel, apple cobbler, apple dumpling, Apple cider, Apple Brown Betty-" Applejack started much to the annoyance of every other prince.

"Applejack knows everything about apples, just like I know everything about parties!" Pinkie cut the orange princess off.

"Because everyone needs a party to make them smile, which is kind of what I do, I live to make my sisters and my friends smile! Because everyone needs to smile, it makes everyone happy and joyful and-" Pinkie pie was cut off by Rarity

"Of Pinkie stop your woefully long life story!" The White unicorn threw a fore hoof to her head.

"Rarity stop whining!" Rainbowdash rolled her magenta eyes.

"Whining?! I'll show you whining!"

"The lights are too bright, this food is too cold and this water is too warm, this oval shaped table stops me from seeing everyone at the table, it's too hot in here, turn the fans on! Oh but not too high you'll mess up my perfect mane!-" the unicorn droned on and on and the princes shared panicked glances. The orange princess, blue princess and pink princess smirked at each other, just as they had planned.

After dinner the six princesses left and as soon as the door had shut behind them they all shared one massive hoof bump.

"Girls that was amazing!" Twilight grinned at the four princesses and Fluttershy smiled warmly at them too.

" we know." Dash strolled past cockily. What they didn't expect was for the six servants to exit the dining room after them.

"Stop!" One of them an orange pegasus cried and the six mare confusedly turned.

"We saw what you did out there!" A cyan pegasus gave a half smile.

"Thank you, no one has ever thrown off our masters like that!" A white unicorn stallion grinned wholeheartedly.

"It was awesome!" The little dragon clapped his claws.

"It sure was epic!" An orange earth pony with a poofy mane nodded with a large beaming smile.

"Boo!" The draconequus suddenly teleported in front of his fellow servants, the six mares falling backwards with yelps of surprise.

Each servant helped a princess back to their hooves.

"You will have to forgive him, he loves to pull pranks." The first pegasus rolled his eyes as he helped Twilight stand.

"Thanks. Now what are your names?" She asked curiously at the six creatures.

"Flash Sentry" the orange pegasus smiled, his turquoise eyes shimmering.

"Soarin!" The cyan stallion posed awesomely.

"Fancypants." The White unicorn stallion did a humble bow one which Rarity giggled at.

"Spike!" The dragon's tail lashed behind him as he spoke.

"Cheese sandwich!" The eccentric orange earth pony bounced once as he introduced himself.

"And I'm Discord, master of chaos!" The draconequus sneered, much to the fright of the princesses, his odd appearance was a little frightening after All.

The mares chattered among themselves,and Twilight introduced themselves.

"Cool, we best be going back to work, but seeing you mares 'round?" Soarin strolled past once the lavender unicorn and her sisters and the princesses nodded eagerly.

"Well that just happened." Rainbowdash grinned.

"Who knew some snobby princes' servants could be so nice?" Fluttershy's teal eyes trailed after the retreating bunch servants. They were very interesting. Very interesting indeed...


	5. Chapter 4: time wasting

CHAPTER 4

TIME WASTING

As the six princesses woke they all let out yawns and stretched, relieving their muscles that were cramped from sleeping in unfamiliar beds.

"I don't know about you mares but I actually slept like a filly!" Rarity exclaimed with a smile as she removed her sleeping mask.

"I could have slept better, but these beds are actually very comfortable" Fluttershy gave a warm smile and patted the bed she sat on. A knock on the door sounded and the girls chorused

"Come in!" The door creaked open to reveal Cadence.

"Sorry I didn't wake you girls did I?" The pink alicorn questioned and the girls waved off her concerns.

"Great, because the princes want to have breakfast and then I think King Sombra has something planned." Cadence held a twinkle of amusement in her purple eyes and the girls looked at each other concernedly. The servant backed out of the door, closing it behind her with a soft click.

"Ok, let's get ready girls." Twilight addressed her sisters, levitating her mane brush over to herself from her suitcase.

"Yeah let's see what King Sombra has to throw at us!" Rainbowdash declared with hoof in the air.

As they arrived in the dining room they sat themselves around the table, the princes seeming more wary of starting conversation. Soon the same servants from last night trickled into the room taking their orders for breakfast. Soon they arrived with food, placing it upon the table. They removed the trays over the dishes and started to dig in. Applejack glared at her food, it was an apple fritter.

"Extra apple for the princess of apples." Trenderhoof smiled love struck at the orange mare, the princess in question shivering involuntarily. She took a bite, trying to edge away from the prince.

"Does the beautiful mare want anything else with her meal?" Blueblood curiously asked Rarity while giving a charming smile.

"Uhh, no thank you." Rarity politely answered but felt a bit weirded out by the devilishly grinning prince beside her.

"And some cider for our ladies?" Flim and Flam chorused as they popped up next to Fluttershy and Twilight offering some mugs.

"Oh thank you.." Fluttershy answered as both princesses awkwardly smiled.

The princes all turned to Shining Armour who was scraping his fork against his plate. Upon realising the stares he awkwardly chuckled and picked up a bottle in his magic.

"Sauce?" He offered to RD and Pinkie, the latter giggling characteristically.

"Don't mind if I do!" She squeaked and grabbed the sauce bottle, pouring it over her food. After a little bit more eating the Host coughed, before speaking up.

"I think it is a good idea if my sons get to know you better, princesses." King Sombra suggested and the six sisters bit their lips.

"So, after breakfast the princes will do activities with you individually!" This was met with gulps.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy followed the princes outside.

"I've decided a game of croquet would suffice for this occasion" Flim declared, Levitating a croquet mallet.

"Yay?" Fluttershy tried to be enthusiastic.

"I'll go first!" Blueblood ripped the mallet out of Flim's grip with her own magic.

Fluttershy's teal eyes flickered at his unkindness.

Applejack sighed as the princes before her quarrelled.

"I'm going first!" Blueblood angrily growled.

"You just went first!" Trenderhoof backlashed.

"Well I always go first!" Blueblood snorted.

"Oh for petes sake..." Applejack growled under her breath.

"If ya'll keep arguing ah'll go first!" The orange mare snorted sat them and forcibly took the mallet in her mouth, hitting the ball.

"Arguing? No we never argue!" Trenderhoof desperately tried to cover up, giving an awkward grin. Applejack just rolled her green eyes at his dishonesty.

"Croquet? How...lovely?" Rarity watched as Blueblood hit the ball.

"Yes, my favourite, enjoying it?" He grinned charmingly.

"Uh...yes, how very generous of you..." Her dark blue eyes fluttered while she struggled to remain polite.

"This is so fun!" Pinkie giggled while she leapt into the air.

"JUST HIT IT ALREADY!" The princes all chorused, their patience at wits end.

"Ok, ok, yeesh, your no giggle pots are you?" Her light blue eyes sparkled with amusement that quickly dimmed as the princes snarled.

"I'm so bored!" Rainbowdash groaned and sat on her rump as the five stallions continued their game.

"Stop complaining!" Blueblood rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Well maybe she wouldn't be so bored if you didn't chose YOUR favourite game to play."

Shining Armour reasoned.

"Just shhh younger brother, your not in charge here!" Blueblood growled, whipping his brother with his tail. Rainbowdash knew teasing, but this wasn't just simple, teasing. Her magenta eyes narrowed at their up loyalty to each other.

"Um, if you guys would just stop arguing, we could actually play-" Twilight started but was cut off as the princes before her continued their very loud, and pointless, arguement.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Twilight groaned, her deep purple eyes half lidding with regret.

Meanwhile...

In a secluded part of the castle were the sun didn't shine and the shadows were spread across the walls and floors, a snake like voice hissed into the air.

"Have you started?" The voice was one that could draw you in, and make even the most strong willed stallions crumble. King Sombra stepped out of the shadows, a devilish grin upon his face.

"Yes, my sons are bonding with the princesses as we speak." His deep voice resonated thought the walls of the castle.

"Excellent..." The voice replied, the creepiness of it sending a shiver of fear down Sombra's spine.

"Soon, my friend we can have our revenge." He continued, pausing to glance out a nearby window, were his five sons argued and bickered.

"Soon, that is if your sons don't mess up." The voice replied with a silvery chuckle.

"They do not know what I am using them for, but I can guarantee it shall go as planned." The King turned away from the window to the shadows were the mysterious owner of the voice lurked.

"Brilliant, your more devious than I remember you as Sombra!" The voice gave an evil cackle and Sombra gave a hearty laugh.

"Anything for revenge." He grinned evilly and the voice let out more evil laughs.

"Yes...revenge..." The last words of the voice sounded like a whisper in the air.


End file.
